Birthday Present
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: Happy Birthday Fearofchicken13! Sorry it's late! Hope you like it! 3/4


Yay! Another friend's birthday is here! :D

*Throws colorful confetti in the air* Happy Birthday Fearofchicken13!

Sorry it's late!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

J Birthday Present J

''What am I gonna do Numbuh 5?'' 11 almost 12-year old Kuki (Numbuh 3) shouted at 12-year old Abby (Numbuh 5) worried.

''Numbuh 5 don't know. Why did you wait this long anyway?'' Abby said to her calmly then eyeballing her.

''That's it Numbuh 5! I didn't wait this long! I just don't know what to get him!'' Kuki shouted in a whisper to Abby this time as she heard footsteps walk by. They were both in Abby's room to talk. They couldn't do it in Kuki's room because last time they did they found eavesdroppers outside.

''How is it hard this time? You've been getting him presents for 3 years! We all know he liked them even if he didn't say so'' Abby told her confused at her best friend's stress.

''It's because-'' Kuki started to explain before she stopped herself, blushing fiercely.

''Because….'' Abby said moving her hand in a circle to tell her to continue.

''Because-I-like-him-and-I-want-it-to-be-special'' Kuki said really fast with a nervous smile. (wrote it like that so it will be easier to read) Too bad for her Abby heard her and started smirking.

''Girl Abby knew that already, but it's still good to hear it from you'' Abby told her giggling as she saw the blush darken on Kuki's face.

''H-how did you know?'' Kuki asked her with her mouth almost on the floor from shock.

''Kuki, everyone knows-'' Abby was saying before Kuki cut her off by yelling in her face with a expression that made it seem like her life was over, ''Wally knows I like him!''

Abby pushed Kuki's face out of her face and said while glaring at her, ''No he doesn't, but he might now! Anyway Abby was saying everyone knows except Wally.''

Yes. They were talking about her (and our :P) favorite blond Australian. His birthday was coming up and Kuki still hasn't got him anything.

Kuki sighed in relief while fiddling with her sleeved covered hands.

It was silent from then for a few minutes. Well silent until Kuki broke it by asking Abby a question.

''Do you mean everyone knows? How about Numbuh 1?'' Kuki asked her nervously.

Abby nodded and said, ''Abby means EVERYONE knows. Yep even Numbuh 1.''

''Numbuh 2?'' Kuki asked looking up at Abby.

''Yep'' Abby answered smirking.

''Numbuh 86?'' Kuki asked again, getting more desperate to find someone who didn't know of her feelings for her short-tempered blond friend.

''Yea she knows. When she found out she wasn't happy, you know because she thought he was cute in all, but she got over it in a few days''

'So that was why she was giving me the silent treatment when we went up to Moonbase' Kuki thought shocked.

Kuki sighed exasperatedly before deciding to ask one more time. She smirked when she thought of a person, no way he knew.

''How about Numbuh 13?'' Kuki asked her smirk widening in victory. Or so she thought.

''Yep he knows'' Abby said smiling as she saw her friend's victorious smirk drop in horror, ''You should of saw how excited he was when he found it.''

It was silent again. Kuki's mouth was practically on the floor again from how many people knew of her crush on Wally and Abby waiting for Kuki's reaction to it.

Kuki started fiddling with her sleeves again and looked up at Abby. She had a question she really wanted to ask but she didn't know how Abby would answer. After many mental battles on it, Kuki decided to ask.

''Um…Abby, is there anything …..uh anything going around that Wally might like me back?'' Kuki asked her with her big violet eyes that were filled with hope.

Abby gulped. He couldn't tell her he did have a crush on her. That would ruin it for everybody! (and it would also ruin her bet chances)

'That boy better get some guts and tell her soon or I'm gonna smack him until he cant feel his head anymore!' Abby thought angrily, imagining hitting Wally until his head was numb.

''Uh, no Kuki there's nothing about that going around. Sorry'' Abby lied, but when she saw Kuki's face she said quickly, ''But that doesn't mean he doesn't!''

Kuki's face brightened up again when Abby said that and Abby smiled at that.

Kuki got up suddenly and started walking out of the room. Abby raised a eyebrow and asked Kuki, '' Where you going?''

Kuki turned around and faced Abby. She sent Abby her usual big smile and told her happily, ''I know what to get Wally.''

After she said that Kuki walked out of the room, leaving Abby wondering what was going on through Kuki's head.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

''Happy Birthday Numbuh 4!'' Everybody, except Wally, shouted as he blew out the candles on his birthday cake.

Wally chuckled and said, ''Thanks guys. Before we eat the cake, let's open the presents.''

They all nodded at him before running off to get there presents for him. Kuki in particular ran into the main power room (I cant remember what it's called, it's the room where all the hamsters are running on the hamster wheels) and went to a loose floorboard.

She kept all her secret stuff in there because no one usually went in there besides her. She pushed aside the other things she hid in there (her diary, drawings of things *Mostly Wally*, etc.) and pulled out a neatly orange wrapped gift.

Kuki put the loose floorboard back where it belonged and walked out of the room.

She started walking back slowly as she thought about her gift for him. She hoped he liked it, it took a long time to find.

When Kuki walked into the kitchen (where they were before) she saw everyone there waiting on her.

When everyone else saw her walk in Wally shouted at her impatiently but happily, ''Hurry up slowpoke!''

Kuki smiled slightly and hurried her pace. She laid her present in front of Wally before sitting down in her seat beside him.

Wally snatched up the first present in sight (Hoagie's present) and ripped it open without a thought in his mind. What he saw in there made his jaw drop.

''Hoagie! I cant believe it! It's the first Yipper comic ever! Thanks!'' Wally shouted extremely happy. He flipped it open and looked through it real quick before going to the next present. (sorry if Wally is a little OOC, but what can I say, birthdays can change someone :D of course not for long)

He picked up a orange wrapped gift (Not Kuki's. They all had their presents gift wrapped orange because it's his favorite color. So more of ''he picked up another orange wrapped gift. P.S. I don't think anyone's stupid, I just wanted to point it out) and shook it a little bit. He looked at the tag before he ripped it open.

''Yes! The new videogame I wanted! Thanks Abby!'' Wally shouted excitedly. Abby smiled at him and said, ''Your welcome. Abby is glad you like it.''

''Like it? You mean love it!'' Wally shouted exasperatedly before setting the game with the comic book and picking up the next present.

Kuki sighed in relief as he didn't pick her gift. She knew he like her present, but what she was going to do after he finished presents was making her extremely nervous. (You'll have to wait and see :P)

Nigel's gift to him was a pair of his rocket boots. Wally always went on and on about how he could fly when every he wanted to and it wasn't fair cause he couldn't. Everyone inwardly cringed as they thought about all the injuries and fixes they would have to treat to.

Wally smiled and thought as he picked up Kuki's present to him, he purposely left her present to him last.

'Hey they say leave the best for last….I wonder what she got me, hopefully not a cruddy rainbow dorky!'

Wally ripped the wrapper off in anxiety and when he saw what was in there it made his eyes widen and mouth drop again, possibly lower. Inside were a pair of brand new orange boxing gloves. (sorry for whoever's story this is from! I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to give this to Fearofchicken13 before it was like almost a month after her birthday!)

Wally stared at the gloves for about a minute before he picked them up. He looked over at Kuki and saw the anxiety and worry on her face.

'What is she worrying about? I love these things! Wait why am I saying this in my head when I should say them out loud…' Wally thought confused. He looked at Kuki again and saw the sadness on her face.

'Crud she must think I hate because I haven't spoke in forever!' Wally thought again panicky. He sent Kuki a huge REAL smile and shouted her in happiness,

''Kuki these are awesome! Where did you get them? I love them! Thanks!''

Kuki smiled back at Wally with a little pink hinge on her cheeks.

''I found them in store across town. I looked everywhere for them'' Kuki answered softly, but happily.

Wally smiled at her and thanked her again. After he finished with the presents it was cake time but before Wally could head over Kuki asked him to come with her.

The others watched confused as Wally followed her out of the room curiously. Nigel and Hoagie made a move to follow them and eavesdrop, but Abby stopped them.

''No guys, Abby thinks they need some alone time'' Abby told them, shaking her head, before going back to cutting the cake. Nigel and Hoagie grumbled under their breaths, but obeyed and continued doing what they were doing.

J () With Wally and Kuki () J

''So what did you want Kooks?'' Wally asked her, using her usual nickname that he made up.

''Um… I wanted to give you the other part of your present'' Kuki admitted shyly, putting a piece of hair that was in her face behind her ear.

Wally made he confused face. He started asking, ''What other-'', but he was cut off by Kuki smashing her lips on his.

Wally's eyes widened again and he was in shock. Of course he didn't stay like that for too long and he started kissing her back.

After a minute of kissing, Kuki pulled away from Wally smiling happily. It widened as she saw his shocked expression.

''Happy Birthday Wally'' Kuki whispered to him happily. She gave him another peck on his lips before skipping back towards the kitchen, humming happily.

Wally watched her go silently. He felt a huge goofy smile on his face.

'Could this mean…..I hope so' Wally thought happily. (yes I have used happily a lot, but I cant help it! Everyone is Happy!)

It felt like forever to Wally before he finally started heading back to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Kuki eating cake. He could still hear her humming happily, that only made his smile widen even more.

As soon as he walked in the room the others walked up to him and bombarded him with questions. Mostly all of them were the same question.

''What happened? Kuki wont tell us anything! Please tell us!'' They all asked him, practically begging.

Wally shook his head and walked around them. He decided to give them something to leave them alone. He also made sure it was loud for Kuki to hear him. He had this new confidence in him.

''No I wont tell you what happened but I'll tell you something. I hope it happens again. Soon''

After he said it he looked over Kuki's way and found her staring back at him with a huge smile on her face. He sent her the same smile and grabbed a plate with some cake on it and sat next to her.

The others couldn't see, but they were holding each other's hands lovingly under the table.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Finally I finished it up! Sorry it's late again Fearofchiken13 and everyone is reading this! Hope you had a awesome birthday! I should really start getting my friend's birthday one-shots on track :D

Review! (remember get cake if you review because it someone's birthday!)


End file.
